


Weaving Dreams

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Color Purple (1985)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nettie keeps their bedtime stories pleasant.





	Weaving Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Color Purple' and I am not profiting from this.

Nettie weaves lullabies with stories about their mother. The stories are carefully crafted for pleasant dreams to carry them into the morning. Mister is nonexistent. His children are distant figures who never come too close. Celie learns how to read in exchange for extra honey on her biscuits.

Their breakfast is always filling, never the scraps leftover from Mister and his children. Celie sits down to eat rather than scramble around to fulfill Mister’s orders.

Laundry is easy. Their knuckles never crack open and bleed from trying to scrub the blood from Celie’s dresses.

For now, her lies are enough.


End file.
